1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position adjustment device and satellite antenna thereof, and more particularly, to a position adjustment device and satellite antenna thereof capable of comprehensive and high-precision adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite communication technology has advantages of wide coverage area and long distance linking, which is widely used in many applications, such as in satellite broadcasts or communication systems. Thus, wherever you are, even on the ocean or in the desert, the satellite signal may be received by a corresponding antenna. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a satellite communication receiving system 10 in the prior art. The satellite communication receiving system 10 includes a dish antenna 102, a Low Noise Block Down-converter with Integrated Feed (LNBF) 104, and a supporting arm 106. In the satellite communication receiving system 10, the parabolized dish antenna 102 reflects the satellite signals to the LNBF 104 located on a focal point of the dish antenna 102. The satellite signal is down converted to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal by the LNBF, and the IF signals are fed to a rear satellite receiver via coaxial cables for further processing.
The abovementioned parts of the satellite communication receiving system 10 are assembled manually. For instance, the LNBF 104 is usually set on the supporting arm 106 to receive the reflected satellite signals. Generally, in a multiple-satellites-on-one-dish configuration, a number of the LNBFs 104 may be attached to the supporting arm 106. In such a situation, the LNBF 104 located at the focal point of the dish antenna 102 receives the best satellite signals. However, since the LBFN 104 is fixed on the supporting arm 106, accurate positioning is difficult. If the LNBF 104 can not be adjusted to an optimized position, the reception may degrade due to directional sensitivity of the antenna. The situation is aggravated especially in the multiple-satellites-on-one-dish configuration. If relative positions of the dish antenna 102 and the LNBFs 14 are challenging to adjust, no LNBF 14 can maximize its reception efficiency. This may compromise the overall reception efficiency of the satellite communication system 10.